Vera Weatherly
|modspecial = |level =4 |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairCurlyF |height =1.00 |factions =RCResidentFaction RCWeatherlyChairWest WeatherlyHotelFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VeraWeatherly |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Vera Weatherly is a Rivet City resident in 2277. Background Vera Weatherly, born in 2250, is a young, attractive, and ambitious 27-year-old woman who is very proud of all she's achieved. She opened the hotel on her own - she even helped construct it - and decided on the name after reading about the real location in a book. She is quiet and demure on the outside, but with an inner determination that cannot be shaken. Though Seagrave shows interest in her, she only likes him as a friend. She prefers the company of Mister Buckingham, her Mr. Handy robot, to that of her suitors. She is related to Bryan Wilks.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.102: "'''Vera Weatherly' ''Vera Weatherly, 27, is young, attractive, ambitious, and very proud of all she's achieved. She opened the hotel on her own—she even helped construct it—and decided on the name after reading about the real location in a book. She is quiet and demure on the outside, but with an inner determination that cannot be shaken. Vera likes Seagrave, but only as a friend. She prefers the company of Mister Buckingham, her Mr. Handy robot, to that of her suitors. She is the cousin of Bryan Wilks." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Daily schedule Vera runs the Weatherly Hotel with Mister Buckingham, her Mister Handy robot, on the upper decks. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Those!: Weatherly can be asked to act as an adoptive parent for Bryan Wilks after his father and the residents of Grayditch are killed by fire ants. * The Wasteland Survival Guide: Vera can be asked about Rivet City's history. Effects of player's actions If the player tells her about Bryan Wilks' plight during Those!, she will offer to adopt him. Other interactions Through a series of easy Speech checks, she will share some gossip with the player, such as Paulie Cantelli's addiction to chems. Inventory * Only if Mister Buckingham is also dead. Notes * Seagrave Holmes is often found trying to woo Vera saying, "I know I'm not a sophisticated man, but I'm still a man," to which she politely declines and explains how they're better as friends. * Vera and Mister Buckingham have a shared inventory, with the exception that only Mister Buckingham sells alcoholic beverages. * There is conflicting information as to whether she is the aunt or cousin of Bryan Wilks. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Vera Weatherly appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Sometimes Vera will disappear from the ship, and can't be found. * Due to this bug both Vera and Seagrave Holmes somehow end up inside an inaccessible building near a super mutant bonfire, northwest of Project Purity, engaging in endless looped conversation. Teleporting them back to the ship using console commands on PC seems to fix their behavior. Gallery FO3 Vera Weatherly with Big Spoon.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Shrapnel.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly during the wedding.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Mr Buckingham.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Gary.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Seagrave.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Flak.jpg FO3 Vera Weatherly and Bryan Flight deck.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Vera Weatherly es:Vera Weatherly fr:Vera Weatherly it:Vera Weatherly ru:Вера Уизерли uk:Віра Візерлі